Just The Boy (That I'm Looking For)
by bulanagustus
Summary: Jihoon tidak tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat di masa lalu sampai-sampai orang aneh seperti Woojin bisa mengejarnya seperti ini. "PARK JIHOON I LOVE YOU!" "Ya Tuhan, Ampunilah Hamba.." [Chapter 3 Up!/end] /Wanna One; Park Woojin x Park Jihoon; 2Park; Pink Sausage Couple;
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Park Woojin/Park Jihoon; 2Park; Pink Sausage Couple

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rate : T

 _ **He laughs at my dreams, but I dream 'bout his Laughter.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"kamu kenapa Hyungseob?"

Jihoon bingung melihat Hyungseob yang baru saja datang dan terlihat ketakutan, ia terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Padahal sahabatnya itu cuma pergi sebentar untuk beli jajan di kantin bawah, memangnya ada yang menakutkan ya disana?

Hyungseob cuma bisa memainkan ujung bajunya. Ia terlihat ragu untuk bicara. "Ngg..nggak ada.."

Jihoon langsung memegang kedua bahu Hyungseob dan menatap langsung ke matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca. "Jangan bohong, muka kamu udah kaya abis liat setan aja.."

"Ada apa? Bilang aja sama aku.."

Hyungseob masih diam saat tiba-tiba Daehwi masuk, ia langsung heboh menghampiri Hyungseob dan Jihoon.

"Kamu gak apa-apa Hyungseob?"

Hyungseob geleng-geleng kepala tapi tatapannya masih kosong dan raut wajahnya masih terlihat mau menangis.

Jihoon langsung beralih ke Daehwi dan menatapnya curiga. "Ada apaan nih?

"Btw, kau tau kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi aneh kaya gitu? Datang-datan kaya habis liat setan aja dia.."

Daehwi menghela nafasnya. "Itulooh dia tadi dicegat terus digoda-godain sama Park Woojin.."

Jihoon langsung mengerutkan keningnya, Park Woojin? Namanya kaya pernah dengar, tapi siapa ya?

"Siapa Park Woojin?"

Daehwi menepak dahinya. "Dasar gak gaul! Dia itu anaknya ketua komite sekolah sekaligus donatur paling besar di sekolah ini loh.."

"YANG ANAKNYA SOK PRE..man itu.. " Daehwi mengecilkan suaranya dan menoleh ke sekelilingnya memastikan tidak ada siapapun selain mereka di sana.

"Mana aku tau.. dia pinter gak? Kalau gak pinter aku gak pernah peduli.."

"Sok banget sih lo.. iyalah orang macem dia mana pinter, orang bentukannya aja sok preman kaya gitu.."

"Udah gitu gak ganteng lagi!" Daehwi tertawa.

Gak ganteng ya, pantesan Jihoon gak tau.

"Oh iya Hyungseob!"

Mereka lupa kalau tadinya mereka sedang menanyakan Hyungseob yang jadi korban, dan sekarang mukanya tambah pucat pas mereka abis ngomongin Park Woojin tadi, mungkin dia trauma.

Trauma? Lah emang dia diapain? Jihoon jadi tambah khawatir.

Mereka balik lagi fokusnya ke Hyungseob. "Tadi kamu diapain aja?"

Daehwi menarik tangan Jihoon dan membawanya ke pojokan. Daehwi memelankan suaranya sambil melirik ke arah Hyungseob yang sekarang sudah duduk dan diberikan air putih oleh Jinyoung. " Tadi aku liat dia dikerubungi sama gerombolan gengnya Park Woojin."

"Terus dia gak boleh lewat, dagunya dicolek-colek gitu digodain.."

"Aku jadi nyesel diem aja, soalnya tadi aku sendirian, takut.. mereka besar-besar.."

"Kasian banget kan, dia sampe trauma?"

"APAAA? DICOLEK-COLEK?"

Daehwi menutup telinganya. Kalau Jihoon udah mulai drama kaya gini, ia memang harus melindungi pendengarannya, karena itu anak suka lebay dan memang suaranya udah kaya dipakein ToA kalau teriak-teriak.

"DIKIRA SABUN APA DICOLEK-COLEK, ANAK PERAWAN ORANG NIH! ITU PELECEHAN NAMANYA!

"DASAR PARK WOOJIN ANAK SETAN!"

Daehwi langsung membungkam mulut Jihoon—Yang meronta-ronta seperti cacing kepanasan dalam pelukannya. Daehwi khawatir, soalnya Hyungseob langsung kaget dan tambah mau nangis gara-gara itu. Belum lagi nanti kalau Park Woojin atau teman-teman gengnya lewat gimana?

"Sssttt.. jangan teriak-teriak dong, nanti gengnya ada yang denger gimana?"

Jihoon langsung melototi Daehwi sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia kesal, berani-beraninya tuh anak yang namanya Park Woojin goda-godain sahabatnya yang manis dan pendiam kaya Hyungseob. Hyungseob itu orang paling polos dan gak pernah dipegang-pegang sama siapapun karena udah Jihoon jagain dari kecil. Kurang ajar sekali itu bocah gak jelas sampai nyolek-colek Hyungseob.

"Gak peduli! Dasar Kurang ajar dia! Awas aja nanti kalau ketemu, aku tendang orangnya!"

Daehwi geleng-geleng kepala. "Gak usah deh, bahaya.. lagian dia anak ketua komite sekolah ini loh, nanti kamu bisa-bisa dikeluarin kalau macem-macem sama dia."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. "Iya juga sih, susah cuy masuk sini, udah gitu mahal lagi bayarnya.. "

"Nah itu, mendingan gak usah macem-macem."

"Tapi kalau dia udah keterlaluan aku gak peduli Daehwi, lihat Hyungseob.. "

Daehwi mengendikkan bahunya dan membuat ekspresi mau bagaimana lagi?

Jihoon menghela nafasnya, ia lalu mengusap-usap kepala Hyungseob yang sudah mulai tenang sekarang. "Kalau ada apa-apa cerita ke aku ya besok-besok. Apalagi kalau kamu diapa-apain orang gak jelas macem Park Woojin itu.."

"Tapi kamu beneran gak apa-apa seob? "

Hyungseob tersenyum walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Ia jadi curiga kalau Park Woojin dan kawan-kawannya itu melakukan hal lebih dari sekedar colek-colek, orang korbannya sampai kaya gini bentuknya.

"Gak apa-apa kok Jihoon.. kamu gak usah khawatir ya, apalagi mau bales Woojin.. gak usah.."

"Nanti malah kamu yang kenapa-napa lagi.. janji ya? "

Jihoon mengangguk, "baiklah.. aku janji"

Walaupun Jihoon setuju untuk tidak berbuat apa-apa, tapi ia tidak bisa janji juga kalau sampai Woojin itu macam-macam lagi sama Hyungseob, Jihoon gak peduli mau dia anak ketua komite kek anak presiden kek, dia bakal tendang pantatnya sampai terbang ke Amerika.

-0-

"Jihoon ayo pulang!"

Hyungseob sudah ceria lagi, Ia menunggu Jihoon membereskan alat tulisnya, sambil tersenyum. Kalau Hyungseob udah senyum kaya gitu semua orang sekitarnya pasti bakal berhenti cuma buat liatin dia, secara senyumnya itu manis banget.

Hyungseob itu cantik. Kulitnya putih bersih, bibirnya mungil, matanya besar. Coba kalau dipakein wig, pasti dia dikira cewek deh saking cantiknya. Makanya Jihoon udah jagain dia dari kecil, soalnya kalau liat dia, orang pasti kesemsem. Selain itu Hyungseob juga anaknya polos, terus pendiam jadi kalau sama orang baru ia agak susah beradaptasi. Terus karena dia kecil—oke, Jihoon juga sih. Dan kurus—nah yang ini Jihoon nggak. Ia jadi kelihatan lemah gitu, waktu kecil dia cuma bisa nangis kalau digangguin, namanya anak-anak kan kalau suka sama orang biasanya ganggu-ganggu buat dapat perhatiannya. Nah itu, saking banyaknya yang suka sama dia dari kecil Hyungseob emang sering digangguin. Kalau udah gitu Jihoon lah yang ngelawan semua yang ganggu Hyungseob. Makanya Jihoon galak. Udah kebiasaan dari kecil soalnya. Buat perlidungan diri pas ngebelain Hyungseob.

Pas mulai SMA sebenarnya udah jarang atau malah hampir tidak ada yang gangguin Hyungseob, paling kalau ada yang suka langsung tembak. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya semuanya ditolak Hyungseob. Pokoknya udah gak pernah ada yang ganggu dia, dan baru kemaren akhirnya dia diganggu lagi.

Sama preman yang namanya Park Woojin.

Awas saja kalau dia berani lagi ngapa-ngapain Hyungseob. Jihoon bakal bunuh dia.

"Habis ini kita ke toko buku ya.."

Hyungseob mengangguk. "Mau beli komik lagi ya?"

Jihoon senyum-senyum. "Iya, kemaren abang aku pulang ke rumah terus kasih uang jajan buat aku hahaha."

"Enak punya abang ya.. "

Hyungseob itu anak satu-satunya. Makanya dia dari kecil emang sering main di rumah Jihoon karena kesepian.

Karena sudah lama bersahabat dengan Hyungseob, dan kebetulan mereka satu sekolah terus, Jihoon sudah terbiasa dengan murid-murid sekolahnya dari adik kelas, sampai kakak kelas yang ngeliatin mereka sepanjang koridor. Walaupun sebenarnya fokus mereka bukan ke Jihoon, karena sudah pasti Hyungseob yang mereka tuju.

Kadang Jihoon terpaksa harus memasang raut wajah yang menyeramkan buat bikin mereka takut. Apalagi sama mereka yang panggil-panggil nama atau suit-suitin Hyungseob. Kurang kerjaan banget, kaya gak pernah liat orang cantik aja.

Mereka berjalan ke loker mereka untuk menukar buku pelajaran mereka dengan mata pelajaran besok. Seperti biasa ketika Hyungseob baru membuka kunci lokernya, pintu itu langsung terbuka dan ratusan surat cinta berhamburan keluar.

Hyungseob menghela nafasnya. "Aku bahkan belum selesai baca yang kemarin.."

Jihoon tertawa, ia membantu Hyungseob membereskan surat-surat yang bertebaran di lantai, mereka tidak mau dimarahi oleh petugas cleaning service karena mengotori koridor.

"Nanti aku bantu bacain deh.."

Mereka masih memunguti surat-surat cinta itu ketika tiba-tiba ada orang-orang yang datang dan mengambil semua surat yang sedang mereka pegang. Penasaran dengan orang-orang itu, Jihoon dan Hyungseob menoleh ke atas.

Setelah tahu pelaku yang mengambil surat mereka, Hyungseob langsung berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Jihoon.

Jihoon berdiri dan bertatapan dengan seorang anak berambut merah, kulitnya agak kecoklatan, matanya berbentuk almond. Ia sedang menyeringai ke arah Jihoon dan Hyungseob dengan gigi gingsulnya. Di belakangnya ada 3 orang anak lainnya dengan badan lumayan besar.

"Hai Hyungseob, hari ini kamu cantik banget deh, kaya biasanya.."

Hyungseob semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu Jihoon, tangannya mencengkram kuat lengan atas Jihoon. Sepertinya ia ketakutan.

"Ini ada surat dari aku, surat dari para pecundang itu gak usah kamu baca ya.."

Ia menjentikkan jarinya, memberikan isyarat kepada orang-orang di belakangnya. Lalu ketiganya secara bersamaan membuang semua surat cinta yang mereka ambil dari tangan Jihoon dan Hyungseob sebelumnya.

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. Memangnya siapa mereka, kok seenaknya buang-buang sesuatu yang bukan miliknya. Karena kesal, Jihoon pun melototi anak yang berdiri paling depan dan mukanya paling songong—sepertinya ia memang bos dari mereka.

"Apaan sih kalian. Itu kan surat untuk Hyungseob kenapa dibuang?"

"Hyungseob sayang, kok diem aja..ini surat dari aku dibaca ya.. kalau udah terima cinta aku ya.."

Eh Jihoon dikacangin.

Jihoon menoleh ke arah Hyungseob dan ia terlihat seperti ingin menangis. "Hey, kamu siapa sih? Gak liat apa Hyungseob ketakutan?"

Jihoon masih gak dipedulikan, karena orang itu masih sibuk goda-godain Hyungseob. Karena kesal akhirnya Jihoon ambil surat yang ada di tangan lelaki menyebalkan itu.

"Mana mau Hyungseob nerima kamu heh! Liat dia aja ketakutan liat kamu. Udah pergi sana!"

Anak berwajah preman itu memutar matanya. Ia pun menonyor kepala Jihoon. "Apaan sih lu boncel?"

Dibilang boncel Jihoon langsung naik darah. Apaan sih tuh anak, sok-sok ngatain orang boncel padahal sendirinya juga gak tinggi. Terus pake noyor lagi. Jihoon gak terima. Enak aja dia gituin park Jihoon.

"Kenapa? Lu mau digodain juga?"

Itu anak setan sekarang colek-colek dagu Jihoon. "Hmm, boleh juga nih anak, kalau diliat-liat manis juga ya.."

...

DUAKKKK

Jihoon meninju dagu bocah yang menyebalkan itu dengan sekuat tenaga yang membuatnya jatuh terhembap dengan pantat duluan ke lantai.

"Rasain lu!"

Habis itu Jihoon langsung narik Hyungseob dan lari dari tempat kejadian. Sebenarnya Jihoon agak takut juga kalau sampai pengawal-pengawal dari bocah yang Jihoon tinju akan mengejar dan mengeroyoknya. Walaupun Jihoon bisa bela diri—ia pernah belajar taekwondo waktu SD, tapi kalau melawan tiga orang yang tingginya mungkin hampir 20 cm diatasnya dan lebarnya dua kali badannya, ia pasti kalah.

Jihoon tidak mau mengambil risiko itu, makanya ia kabur.

Tapi rasanya ia lega karena sudah meninju anak menyebalkan itu. Ngomong-ngomong siapa sih dia?

Jihoon akhirya menghentikan lari mereka. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam mengumpulkan oksigen untuk menggantikan udara dalam paru-parunya yang habis. Hyungseob pun bersandar di tembok menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Jihoon.."

Jihoon agak panik lihat Hyungseob, sahabatnya itu wajahnya pucat sekali seperti akan pingsan. "Kamu gak apa-apa Hyungseob? Duduk dulu deh.."

"Kamu kecapean?"

Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan.."

"kamu sadar gak sih, apa yang baru aja kamu lakukan?!"

Jihoon menatap Hyungseob bingung. "Emang apa?"

"Kamu mukul Woojin!"

Jihoon hanya menatap Hyungseob yang panik itu dengan ekpresi datar. Oh, jadi itu yang namanya Park Woojin, yang katanya anak orang kaya.

Tapi kok bentukannya dekil gitu ya, gayanya norak..

Sok preman lagi.

"Terus kenapa?"

Hyungseob menepak dahinya frustasi. "Dia itu berbahaya tau.. nanti kalau dia macem-macemin kamu gimana Jihoon.."

"Atau dia bakal lapor orangtuanya, terus kamu bisa dikeluarin dari sekolah nanti.."

Jihoon hanya memutar matanya. "Abis dia kurang ajar sih colek-colek."

Jihoon memegang kedua bahu Hyungseob dan menatapnya, berusaha membuat anak itu tenang. "Gak apa-apa, tenang aja. Kalau dia macem-macem sama aku, atau dia suruh orang tuanya ngeluarin aku, bisa aku balikin kok.."

"Aku bisa lapor polisi bilang dia ngelakuin pelecehan seksual."

"Terus tadi itu cuma bentuk dari pembelaan diri aku.."

Hyungseob menatapanya ragu. "Emang bisa begitu. Kamu kan cuma dicolek.."

"Jangankan nyolek Hyungseob, kamu goga-godain orang aja bisa dibilang pelecehan seksual, selama korbannya itu merasa dilecehkan."

Hyungseob cuma melongo aja dengerin penjelasan Jihoon. Hyungseob gak pernah kepikiran sampe ke arah sana. Memang sahabatnya ini agak ajaib pemikirannya. Tapi emang bener juga sih semua yang dia katakan.

Selama berteman dengan Jihoon, Hyungseob sudah tahu bagaimana tipe orang seperti Jihoon itu. Jihoon itu tipe anak yang cerdik, atau juga bisa dibilang licik. Jangan pernah macam-macam sama dia, kalau kamu jahatin, dia bakal mikirin segala cara untuk membalasmu.

Tapi sekalinya kamu baik sama dia, dia bakal lebih baik lagi sama kamu. Dia bakal berkorban dan ngasih semuanya buat kamu. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan pada Hyungseob, makanya Hyungseob sayang banget sama sahabatnya itu. Ia sudah menganggap Jihoon seperti adik kesayangannya sendiri—walaupun mereka seumuran sih.

"Udah pokoknya santai aja.."

"Yaudah yuk cepet pulang, aku mau cuci muka aku yang tadi dicolek-colek anak setan itu."

"Ughh, jijik banget, ini muka bakal aku cuci 7 kali terus pake pasir."

Hyungseob hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan sesekali tersenyum menanggapi Jihoon yang ngomel-ngomel sendiri sepanjang jalan mereka pulang. Bahkan Jihoon sudah mulai membuat rencana-rencana absurd untuk menghadapi Park Woojin apabila mereka bertemu lagi. Kalau Hyungseob sih ngikut aja deh. Yang penting mereka sudah aman sekarang.

-0-

Jihoon udah bener-bener lupa sama kejadian waktu itu. Bahkan yang namanya park Woojin itu udah terhapus dari memorinya. Walaupun emang ngeselin, anak itu kan gak ganteng dan gak pinter, untuk apa Jihoon inget-inget manusia macam begitu, menuh-menuhin memori otaknya aja.

Jihoon sekarang tengah menahan kantuknya. Di depan, Pak Kim, guru sejarahnya sedang menjelaskan materi tentang perang dunia ke II. Bukan hanya dia, hampir semua orang di kelasnya sudah setengah tertidur, kecuali Daehwi yang asik menanggapi guru sejarah itu. Memang murid teladan itu beda.

Tiba-tiba ada kertas yang dilempar ke mejanya. Jihoon mengusap matanya, dan membuka gulungan kertas yang ternyata berasal dari Hyungseob.

'Jihoon, lihat ke arah jendela'

Hyungseob disebelahnya memberikan isyarat pada Jihoon untuk melihat ke arah jendela. Ekspresinya terlihat agak panik.

Jihoon menoleh.

Sial, ngapain itu anak setan ada disini.

Di jendela muncul kepala Park Woojin, ia sepertinya sedang memperhatikan entah apa yang ada di kelasnya. Jihoon males banget lihatnya, itu anak udah cengar-cengir gak jelas kaya orang gila. Emang siapa sih yang dia lihat.

Jihoon menoleh ke arah Hyungseob, lalu ke Woojin. Siapa tau itu preman lagi ngincer Hyungseob lagi.

Bukan.

Arah matanya bukan ke Hyungseob.

Jihoon menoleh ke sekelilingnya, mengikuti arah pandangan Woojin.

Sial.

Ternyata dia sedang melihat ke arah Jihoon.

Ketika Jihoon sadar kalau ia lagi dilihatin, itu anak tambah lebar senyumannya. Dan terakhir, dia ngedipin sebelah matanyake Jihoon.

Jihoon langsung ngasih muka jijik ke Woojin, bukannya berhenti, anak itu dengan tidak tahu malunya malah ngebalas dia dengan ngasih _flying kiss_ banyak-banyak ke arahnya.

Ya ampun dosa apa Jihoon. Bisa-bisanya itu anak setan sampe nyamperin ke kelasnya cuma buat ganggu dia.

Jangan-jangan itu adalah bentuk dari balas dendamnya karena sudah ditinju Jihoon kemarin.

Jihoon menutupi matanya yang sudah tidak tahan melihat tingkah norak Park Woojin. Sekarang anak itu mulai melemparkan hati dengan jarinya ke arah Jihoon. Akhirnya, murid-murid di kelasnya sudah mulai sadar dengan keberadaan makhluk astral itu. Beberapa mulai tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah ajaibnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba anak itu berteriak.

"PARK JIHOON I LOVE YOU!"

Jihoon menutupi wajahnya. Ia benar-benar malu. Maksudnya apa itu anak teriak-teriak hal absurd kaya gitu.

 _Love?_

Gila kali itu anak. Jihoon baru ketemu dia aja kemarin. Mana waktu itu dia dipukul. Masa iya itu anak tiba-tiba bilang cinta sama Jihoon.

Kecuali kalau dia gila.

Dan Jihoon yakin anak itu memang gila.

Murid-murid di kelasnya langsung riuh menyoraki Jihoon. Jihoon rasanya mau lompat saja dari jendela. Malu banget, rasanya ia gak tau mukanya mau ditaruh di mana lagi. Hyungseob menengok ke arah Jihoon dan memberikan tatapan kasihan padanya.

Jihoon yakin itu anak pasti sedang balas dendam padanya. Makanya sengaja bikin malu Jihoon.

Jihoon gak boleh kalah.

"Pak Kim, sepertinya ada yang mengganggu kelas kita, bukankan sebaiknya ia kita usir. Saya jadi tidak bisa mendengar penjelasan bapak."

Pak Kim, sang guru sejarah, yang kelasnya terinterupsi karena anak aneh yang menyatakan cintanya dari samping jendela pada salah satu murid yang diajarnya, mengangguk. Ia lalu keluar dari kelasnya untuk mengusir Woojin.

Jihoon mendengar anak itu minta ampun dari luar kelasnya.

Pasti dia kena jewer.

Sukurin, makanya jangan macem-macem sama Park Jihoon!

-0-

Jihoon kira setelah kemarin Woojin akhirnya kena hukuman dari guru sejarahnya, ia akan kapok dan berhenti mengganggunya.

Nyatanya tidak.

Parahnya sekarang si bocah tengil itu malah makin intens gangguin dia. Benar-benar bikin Jihoon kesal.

Mulai dari pagi ini.

Jihoon baru saja sampai ke kelasnya. Dan ia langsung badmood ketika yongjin teman sekelasnya memberikannya secarik kertas yang gak jelas bentuknya. Kaya sobekan buku tulis, gak modal banget pokoknya.

Apalagi isinya, abstrak banget.

' _Jihoon, kamu manis banget deh, kaya gula._

 _Kalau kamu gula, aku semutnya._

 _Ilu imu inu. Pwj'_

Jihoon mau muntah bacanya, ini gombalan gak banget, lagipula apaan tuh ilu imu inu?

"I Love You, I Miss You, I Need You. Itu panjangannya ."

Daehwi yang berdiri di belakang Jihoon dan diam-diam ikut membaca surat yang ia pegang, menjelaskan arti dari kata-kata yang Jihoon tidak mengerti itu. Jihoon langsung mau muntah pas tau panjangnnya. Norak banget sumpah. Dia hidup di tahun berapa sih, masih jaman ya 'ilu imu inu'?

"PWJ? Park Woo Jin?"

"Waah selamat yaa.." Daehwi tepuk tangan dan langsung berhenti saat itu juga gara-gara Jihoon jitak kepalanya.

"Sakit tau Park Jihoon!"

"Biarin, ngapain juga ngasih selamat ke aku!" Protes Jihoon.

Daehwi tertawa. Ia mengambil kertas yang Jihoon pegang itu dan mengamatinya. "Kalau dilihat dari sobekannya sepertinya ia terburu-buru."

"Dan isinya, dilihat dari kata-katanya.."

"Gak usah dibahas, aku gak tertarik!'" Potong Jihoon. Ia merebut kertas yang dipegang Daehwi dan langsung duduk di mejanya sendiri, karena kebetulan guru mereka sudah datang.

Sumpah ya ini Park Woojin maksudnya apaan sih. Pake ngirim-ngirim pesan gak jelas kaya gitu. Terus kenapa dia tiba-tiba bersikap begitu sama Jihoon.

Benar-benar mencurigakan.

-0-

Jihoon cuma mau makan siang dengan tenang. Ia sengaja lari duluan ke kantin, meninggalkan Hyungseob yang masih sibuk mencatat materi di papan tulis. Soalnya kalau sekarang, kantinnya masih sepi jadi dia bisa langsung dapat makanan dan duduk di tempat favoritnya. Ia sudah kelaparan berat gara-gara tadi pagi gak sempat sarapan.

Baru saja ia mulai menyuap nasinya tiba-tiba ada orang duduk di depannya.

Jihoon mendongak.

Oh. My. God.

Ampunilah hamba.

"Hai Manis, sendirian aja nih.."

Jihoon melanjutkan makannya, sengaja tidak mengacuhkan orang aneh yang menyapanya itu.

"Kok abang dikacangin sih, tengok abang dong dek?"

"Adek manis..."

Jihoon udah gak sabar lagi. Ia menggebrak meja mereka dengan kencang. "Adek, adek.. adek kepalamu!"

Jihoon langsung pindah meja. Semua orang yang baru datang di kantin langsung melihat ke arah mereka.

Bodo amat.

Jihoon udah kesal banget sama anak yang namanya Park Woojin. Namun sepertinya pindah meja itu bukan berarti ia udah aman. Karena Woojin sepertinya tidak menyerah, ia menyuruh ' _bodyguard_ nya' mengusir orang-orang yang duduk di samping Jihoon. Setelah kosong ia pun pindah, untuk duduk di samping Jihoon.

"Terus abang panggil apa dong kalau gak adek?"

"Sayangku?"

"Manisku?"

"Cintaku?"

Kesabaran Jihoon benar-benar sudah sampai di pucuk ubun-ubunnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia menoleh ke arah Woojin yang masih senyum-senyum gak jelas di sampingnya. Ia memberikan tatapan se-menyeramkan mungkin untuk anak itu.

"Kalau lu berani manggil gue begitu. Gue bunuh!"

Jihoon menoyor kepala Woojin. Dan pergi dari kantin, ia gak peduli sama makan siangnya yang ia tinggalkan, karena nafsu makannya benar-benar hilang. Itu semua salah bocah tengil itu.

Kalau ia memang balas dendam pada Jihoon, ia berhasil. Karena Jihoon benar-benar kesal sekarang.

-0-

Akhirnya sepanjang siang Jihoon kelaparan. Tentu saja, ia cuma makan dua suap. Padahal tadi menunya tonkatsu kesukaannya. Seharusnya tadi ia bawa saja makanannya ke kelas.

Jihoon mengubek-ubek isi tasnya, biasanya ia punya cadangan coklat.

Ternyata sudah tidak ada lagi, ia ingat beberapa hari yang lalu ia meninggalkan tasnya dalam keadaan terbuka di ruang klubnya. Pasti dimakan deh sama anak-anak ayam, Seonho dan Guanlin. Mereka memang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan makanya selalu kelaparan

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. Sekarang kelasnya sedang jam kosong, karena guru-guru sedang rapat, tapi makanan pasti sudah habis di kantin. Ia akhirnya cuma bisa tiduran di mejanya, karena tidak punya tenaga lagi.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya.

Jihoon mendongak dan menemukan adik kelas, yang ia tidak tahu namanya memberikannya kresek.

"Apa ini?"

"Saya dititipkan ini dari Park Woojin yang ganteng, untuk Jihoon tersayang.."

Jihoon langsung tambah badmood. Tapi ia tidak ada tenaga buat marah.

"Gak usah, buat kamu aja.."

"Tapi saya dipesankan supaya paket ini harus diterima oleh kakak."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya, ia kasihan dengan adik tingkat itu. Sepertinya ank itu tidak akan pergi sampai Jihoon menerima paketnya. "Ya sudah, sini kreseknya. Besok-besok kamu gak usah mau-mau lagi disuruh sama bocah tengil itu ya."

Adik kelas itu langsung sumringah, ia memberikan kresek itu dan pergi dari ruangan kelas Jihoon.

Jihoon mengecek isi kresek itu. Isinya sandwich dan susu kotak rasa coklat. Jihoon langsung ngiler lihatnya, tapi ia ingat itu dari Woojin. Kalau ada apa-apa di dalam makanan itu bagaimana?

Misalnya ada peletnya, terus nanti Jihoon jadi klepek-klepek sama dia bagaimana?

Ih. Najis banget. Mending Jihoon mati kelaparan deh dari pada ia kena pelet anak preman itu.

Daehwi yang tadinya lagi nari-nari gak jelas, langsung mendatangi Jihoon. Sebagai biang gosip, ia penasaran melihat adik tingkat yang ia tidak kenal berbicara dengan Jihoon. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik, naluri penggosipnya mulai tergelitik.

"Itu apaan?"

"Nih buat kamu."

Daehwi pura-pura shock, lalu ia tertawa melihat Jihoon yang memutar matanya, malas meladeni dramanya. "Baik banget sih tumben, buat aku nih?"

Daehwi langsung mengecek isi kresek itu. "Wah enak kayanya.. Eh bentar ada suratnya juga."

Jihoon mendapat firasat buruk tentang surat itu.

"KEPADA ADINDA PARK JIHOON YANG MANIS."

"KAU BELUM MAKAN SIANG INI.. MAAFKAN KAKANDA YANG MENGANGGU MAKAN SIANGMU.."

"SUNGGUH AKU TAK BERMAKSUD, UNTUK MENGANGGU MAKAN SIANGMU, SEBAGAI PERMINTAAN MAAF AKU BERIKAN ROTI DAN SUSU YANG ADINDA SUKAI.."

"KALAU ADINDA TIDAK MAKAN, ADINDA BISA SAKIT."

"KALAU ADINDA SAKIT, KAKANDA PASTI AKAN SEDIH."

"SEMUA ITU KARENA KAKANDA SANGAT MENCINTAI ADINDA.."

"SALAM TERSAYANG, PWJ"

Daehwi membacakan surat itu dengan suara yang lantang, penuh penghayatan. Maklum saja, dia emang anak teater sih. Dan sumpah, Jihoon udah gak sempat lagi buat ngambil surat itu karena Daehwi langsung kabur dan berdiri di atas meja guru, yang Jihoon tidak sampai untuk meraihnya. Selain itu, ia pun dipegangi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang berusaha mencegahnya dari interupsi terhadap pembacaan surat oleh Daehwi. Alasannya simpel, karena selain kepo mereka juga butuh hiburan.

"CIYEE..."

"PWJ CIYEEE.. ADINDA JIHOON TERIMA CINTA KAKANDA WOOJIN DONG!"

Jihoon cuma bisa ngurut dada aja. Dia udah malu banget, ingin rasanya ia berkata kasar, tapi sekarang dia udah lemas banget, belum makan siang, ditambah cobaan macem begini.

Jihoon padahal selalu jadi anak baik kok. Dia gak nakal, gak pernah bohong, gak pernah nyolong mangga punya tetangga. Tapi mengapa Tuhan memberikan cobaan yang begitu berat untuknya.

Jihoon udah gak kuat. Kalau bisa dia mau melambaikan tangan aja minta berhenti.

Apapun rencana balas dendam Woojin, yang pasti dia udah berhasil banget buat bikin Jihoon kalah telak.

BRAKKKK

"JIHOOONN! KAMU KENAPA?!"

Jihoon pingsan.

-end of ch 1-

 **halo..**

 **ini ff baru aku, dan couplenya adalah 2Park atau Pink Sausage couple!**

 **sumpah aku lagi gemes banget sama couple ini, mereka tuh kaya tipe pasangan seumuran yang kalau pacaran bakalan gemesin banget!**

 **Jihoonnya galak, Woojinnya usil, lucu banget dah pengen tak angkat anak dua-duanyaa :')**

 **oh iya, hyungseeb dibuat out of character banget disini hahaha, kadang kebayang aja sih kalau dia jadi pendiem lemah lembut gitu pasti lucu hahaha.**

 **oh iya ini multichap. tapi gak panjang sih, paling 2-3 chapter aja.**

 **btw happy reading ya, semoga suka :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **And The more he ignores me,**_

 _ **The more I adore him**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jihoon terbangun dengan kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat. Ia memperhatikan ruangan sekelilingnya dan ternyata ia sedang berbaring di ranjang klinik sekolahnya.

"Eh udah bangun.."

Leeteuk—dokter sekolah, menoleh dari di buku yang sedang ia baca ketika mendengar pergerakan yang datang dari satu-satunya ranjang yang terisi di ruang klinik pada saat ini. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri sumber suara.

Leeteuk memegang dahi Jihoon dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. "Tidak panas kok badannya.."

"Kau belum makan ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku pingsan ya?"

Leeteuk mengangguk.

"duh malu-maluin aja deh.."Jihoon jadi malu sendiri soal ia kan biasanya garang, gak mau diem, cerewet lagi, malu lah kalau pingsan. Kesannya kan jadi lemah banget.

"Oh iya, Ini tadi temanmu menitipkan makanan.."

Leeteuk menyodorkan kantong plastik berisi box makanan. "Makanlah dulu, kalian ini masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, gak usah diet-diet.."

"Enak aja siapa yang diet?" Jihoon langsung protes. Emang sih, badan dia agak montok. Tapi bukan berarti kalau dia pingsan karena kelaparan itu gara-gara diet. Enak saja.

"Oh gak diet, kirain.. lagian ngapain gak makan?"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. "Soalnya di kantin ada orang gila.."

"Orang gila?" Leeteuk mengulang kata-kata dari Jihoon, ia terlihat bingung.

"Sudahlah, aku malas cerita. Lagipula abang udah tua, gak usah kepo sama urusan remaja.."

Leeteuk langsung mencubit pipi Jihoon, "dasar bocah kurang ajar.."

Jihoon tertawa, ia lalu membuka box makanan yang wanginya sudah melambai-lambai menggodanya,

"Wah, kare!" Jihoon langsung sumringah saat melihat isi box itu adalah makanan kesukaannya.

"Selamat makaaaan..!"

Jihoon dengan bahagia mulai menyantap makanannya dengan cepat. Enak sekali rasanya, apalagi kalau kelaparan seperti ini, jadi lebih nikmat rasanya. Pasti Hyungseob deh yang bawain dia makanan. Cuma dia yang tau kalau makanan kesukaan Jihoon. Hyungseob memang sahabatnya yang terbaik deh.

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba pintu klinik sekolah terbuka dengan kasar. Lalu masuklah Hyungseob, Daehwi dan Jinyoung yang berlari dan langsung memeluknya. Sumpah ini dramatis banget, udah kaya _scene_ di drama korea.

"Aduduh.. Sesak nafasku!"

Jihoon meronta-ronta di dalam pelukan teman-temannya yang hiperaktif itu. Ia berusaha melepas jeratan maut mereka, khususnya Daehwi dan Jihoon. Akhirnya mereka pun melepas pelukan alias cekikannya pada Jihoon sambil tertawa-tawa. Tersisa Hyungseob yang masih memeluknya erat. "Jihoon aku khawatir.."

Jihoon tersenyum, ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Hyungseob dengan lembut. "Makasih ya Hyungseob.."

Begitulah Jihoon, ia cuma _soft_ sama Hyungseob. Daehwi dan Hyungseob yang sudah biasa dianak-tirikan oleh Jihoon hanya bisa memutar matanya melihat perbedaan perlakuan yang diberikan Jihoon pada Hyungseob dengan mereka.

"Kamu kok bisa pingsan sih?"

"Kelaparan dia.." Leeteuk jawab asal nyambung aja, padahal bukan dia yang ditanya.

Daehwi dan Jinyoung langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Pantesan hahahaha"

"Mana mungkin orang kaya gini bisa sakit." Ledek Daehwi

"Iya bener, _Idiots can't catch cold_. Iya gak?" Tambah Jinyoung.

Kurang ajar itu anak berdua emang, katanya khawatir, datang-datang malah asik ngeledekin dia.

"Kalian berdua keluar gak? Kalau gak aku lempar nih." Jihoon mengambil vas bunga yang terletak di samping ranjang dan memakainya untuk mengancam dua orang anak yang malah semakin terkikik geli melihatnya marah.

"Galak banget deh, ini baru Park Jihoon.."

"Udah turun, gak usah pura-pura lagi deh, kamu kan gak sakit.. "

Jihoon emang gak sakit. Tapi gara-gara dia pingsan tadi lumayan lah, dia jadi gak ikut kelas bahasa Inggris yang ia gak suka. Terus dia dikasih makanan enak lagi. Kan untung banget.

"Ngomong-ngomong makasih ya Hyungseob udah bawain aku makan, kamu emang sahabat terbaik aku deh.."

Hyungseob menatapnya kebingungan. "Makanan? Aku baru aja mau ngasih ke kamu.."

Hyungseob menyodorkan kresek berisi berbagai macam roti dan coklat untuk Jihoon. Loh, kalau Hyungseob baru ngasih makanan buat dia, nasi kare yang tadi ia makan itu dari siapa dong?

"Itu, tadi yang ngasih makanan kamu itu anak yang rambutnya merah, kulitnya rada gelap gitu, giginya gingsul.. dia tadi sama 3 anak lain yang gede-gede banget badannya."

"Heran aku, ada ya anak kaya begitu di sekolah ini.."

Muka Jihoon langsung horor, rasanya ia mau memuntahkan lagi makanan yang sekarang sudah aman bersarang di dalam perutnya. Kalau dari ciri-ciri yang dijelaskan Leeteuk, yang membawakannya makanan itu seperti Park Woojin. Jihoon menyesal sudah memakannya sampai habis.

Bagaimana kalau benaran ada pelet di dalam makanan itu?

Matilah Jihoon.

Walaupun tidak sakit, Jihoon akhirnya bolos kelas selanjutnya dan minta jemput sama abangnya. Ia mohon-mohon sama Leeteuk untuk membuatkannya surat sakit dengan imbalan traktiran makan siang selama dua hari.

Jihoon sudah gak ada mood lagi buat ikut pelajaran yang selanjutnya. Perutnya jadi mual gara-gara mikirin pelet dari Woojin. Selain itu ia malas kalau nanti sampai ketemu lagi dengan Woojin, hari dia udah gak ada tenaga lagi buat ngadepin keanehannya. Jadi mendingan dihindari deh.

-0-

Jihoon datang pagi banget, hari ini memang jadwalnya membersihkan kelas. Tapi karena kepagian jadinya baru dia sendiri yang bersih-bersih.

Jihoon menyapu kelasnya sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi. Udara pagi ini segar sekali, bikin moodnya baik.

Tiba-tiba Jihoon merinding, ia merasakan ada kehadiran orang lain disekitarnya.

Jihoon menoleh ke arah jendela. Dan,

Bunuh aja Jihoon.

Demi apa, ini masih pagi buta. Itu ngapain makhluk astral udah nongkrongin Jihoon aja.

Woojin sekarang sedang nongol di jendela kelasnya sambil cengar-cengir ngeliatin Jihoon. Mukanya sumringah banget, sumpah bikin jijik.

Jihoon langsung pasang muka tidak bersahabat. Ia melotot sambil memonyongkan bibirnya dan sebisa mungkin ia memasang wajah terseram yang ia miliki. Tapi sepertinya tidak ngaruh, Woojin soalnya malah tambah senyam-senyum ngeliatin dia.

Masih pagi padahal, tapi mood Jihoon udah rusak gara-gara ini.

"Jihoon sayang.. lagi piket ya?"

Jihoon gak mau jawab.

"Kok bisa ya ada orang nyapu lantai aja kelihatan manis banget.."

Jihoon masih gak mau respon.

"Nggak manis ding, cantik.. cantik banget kaya bidadari.. sampai-sampai aku jatuh cinta setiap melihatnya.."

"Kau begitu sempurna~"

"Dimataku kau begitu indaah~"

Jihoon langsung lari ke arah jendela dan ngibas-ngibasin sapunya ke arah muka Woojin. "Hush hush! Pergi sana! Dasar pantat kuali! "

"Ganggu aja orang piket! Gak usah pake nyanyi-nyanyi suara lu tuh fals tau gak!"

Bukannya pergi, Woojin malah tertawa. "Ih, Kamu gemesin banget kalau marah-marah begitu deh.."

"Mau abang bantu gak nyapunya? Tapi sapunya satu aja ya, supaya tambah romantis.."

Argh, Jihoon beneran kesal. Itu anak beneran ngeselin banget deh. Gombalannya itu gak banget,terus gayanya norak banget, bikin sakit mata—itu ngapain baju pake dikeluar-keluarin segala, celananya sobek-sobek lagi. Dasar sok preman.

Jihoon melepas sepatunya dan berpura-pura mau melemparkannya ke arah Woojin.

"Pergi gak?" Ancamnya.

Woojin tertawa. Ia pun pergi, sambil sebelumnya sempat mengedipkan matanya dan membuat hati dengan jarinya untuk Jihoon.

Jihoon akhirnya melempar sepatunya, sayangnya targetnya itu sudah lari sambil tertawa-tawa. "Dasar norak."

-0-

"Eh Jihoon, Woojin kayanya beneran naksir banget sama kamu deh."

Mereka sedang makan di kantin dan tiba-tiba Daehwi bahas topik yang Jihoon benar-benar benci. Remaja berpipi tembam itu pun langsung terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya. Hyungseob yang duduk disebelahnya pun langsung membantu menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu agar batuknya cepat berhenti.

"Ih Najis!"

"Ckck. Gak boleh ngomong gitu, nanti suka beneran tau rasa loh.." Jinyoung nambahin.

Kenapa sih dua bocah ini kompak banget mojokin dia. Gak kaya Hyungseob yang baik banget, gak banyak komen.

"Tapi kayanya emang iya deh Jihoon.. Woojin beneran suka sama kamu.." Hyungseob akhirnya ikut nambahin. Dan seketika Jihoon merasa terkhianati.

"Nggak! Dia tuh cuma mau ganggu aku aja!"

Daehwi menggeleng, ia menunjuk ke arah meja dimana Woojin sedang duduk bersama tiga bodyguardnya. "Lihat tatapannya aja ngarah ke kamu terus tuh."

"Masa kamu gak bisa lihat sih, sangat jelas ada cinta di matanya.." Mulai lagi deh Daehwi sok puitis.

"Iih apaan sih jijik tau!"

Walaupun mengingkari, Jihoon akhirnya terpaksa melihat ke arah Woojin karena penasaran dengan ucapan Daehwi. Dan saat itu, mata mereka tak sengaja bertatapan. Woojin langsung sumringah, ia langsung dadah-dadah ke arah Jihoon.

Ughh, ngeselin. Jihoon langsung bikin muka jelek dan julurin lidahnya ke arah Woojin.

"Tuh kaaan.."

"Pandangan dia emang cuma ke kamu doang hoon.." Jinyoung nambahin.

Daehwi kegirangan, ia memukul-mukul bahu Jinyoung sambil tertawa-tawa. "Sweet banget deh, all eyes on you~"

Jihoon geli sendiri dengarnya. Walaupun memang udah jelas banget, tapi dia masih gak mau percaya Woojin beneran naksir sama dia. Ia masih gak ngerti sih, gimana ceritanya orang yang kamu pukul malah jadi suka sama kamu.

Ini kan bukan drama Meteor Garden.

Woojin bukan Tao ming tse, dan Jihoon bukan Sanchai.

Di dunia nyata, seharusnya Woojin bakal benci banget sama Jihoon setelah ia pukul, bukannya malah suka seperti ini. Beneran gak mungkin banget makanya. Pasti ada maksud lain dari Woojin ngejer-ngejer dia kaya begini. Jihoon gak boleh terlena, ia harus waspada. Siapa tau ini memang rencana jahat dari Park Woojin untuk balas dendam padanya.

-0-

Tampaknya semakin Jihoon mengabaikan Woojin, semakin keras pula usaha bocah bergingsul itu untuk mencari perhatian Jihoon.

Sekarang, setiap pagi selalu ada hadiah di atas meja Jihoon.

Bunga lah, coklat lah, boneka lah. Macem-macem deh. Tapi yang paling bikin dia geli bukan hadiahnya. Tapi surat cinta yang menyertainya.

Karena Jihoon sudah terlanjur jijik, jadi kalau gak Daehwi, ya Jinyoung yang bacain isi surat itu untuknya setiap hari. Jihoon udah gak peduli lagi teman-teman sekelasnya jadi tahu isinya dan membuatnya menjadi bahan ejekan untuknya. Bodo amat, ia sudah lelah, marah-marah juga percuma. Woojin gak bakal berhenti juga ngasih surat gak jelas kaya gitu buat dia.

Tapi ada satu hal yang paling gak masuk di logika Jihoon sekarang. Yaitu Daehwi bersikeras untuk menyimpan surat-surat terkutuk itu. Padahal Jihoon biasanya langsung buang ke tempat sampah. Daehwi bilang dia mau ngumpulin bukti, siapa tau Woojin sama Jihoon akhirnya jadian, itu surat mau dipake buat _blackmail_ -in mereka.

Terserah aja deh. Yang penting Jihoon udah gak pegang lagi. Dia takut kalau lama-lama di dia, itu surat sebenarnya ada jampi-jampinya.

"MAWAR BERDURI, BEGITU HARUM MEWANGI DAN INDAH DIPANDANG. TETAPI BERBAHAYA.."

"MAWAR ITULAH DIRIMU PARK JIHOON, KAU CANTIK, TAPI KAU MENYAKITIKU DENGAN DURIMU.."

"OLEH KARENA ITU TERIMALAH CINTAKU.."

"TERSAYANG, PWJ."

Daehwi dan teman-teman sekelasnya tertawa terbahak-bahak selesai mendengar puisi _absurd_ dari Woojin untuk Jihoon, yang dibacakan oleh Jinyoung dengan penuh penghayatan. Disebelahnya, Daehwi memperagakan puisi itu sambil menggigit mawar yang datang bersamaan dengan suratnya. Sekarang memang sudah menjadi agenda tetap di kelas Jihoon untuk mendengarkan lawakan pagi yang berasal dari surat cinta Woojin untuknya.

"Sumpah yang ini konyol banget. Parah!" Daehwi mengusap air matanya yang mengalir karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Itu anak cocok banget jadi pelawak."

Jihoon geleng-geleng kepala aja, se-enggak mengertinya dia sama puisi, ia aja tau kalau itu puisi ngaco banget. Kok bisa-bisanya itu anak kepikiran bikin begituan ya. Terus pede lagi dikasihin ke Jihoon.

"Terima aja lah, kasian dia.." Jinyoung mulai menggodanya lagi.

"Gak rugi kok pacaran sama dia.. udah lucu, anak orang kaya lagi.." Daehwi nambahin.

Jihoon bukan tipe orang yang lihat seseorang dari kekayaannya. Masalahnya First impression Woojin ke dia itu sudah jelek banget, makanya sampe sekarang Jihoon masih gak percaya sama dia. Masa anak preman kaya gitu bisa baik. Lagian Woojin bukan tipe dia banget.

Tipe Jihoon tuh anak yang pintar, berkarisma, ganteng, terus gayanya elegan.

Kaya kak Minhyun, atau kak Jonghyun. Kaya gitu lah tipenya.

Bukan yang norak, aneh dan gak jelas kaya Park Woojin.

"Kalian kok jadinya malah pada belain dia. Kemarenan bukannya kamu sama kamu.." dia noyor Jinyoung dan Daehwi satu persatu. "Juga ikutan jelek-jelekin dia.."

"Tapi dia kayanya baik kok. Soalnya dia tulus banget kayanya sama kamu hoon.."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. Ia juga sih. Padahal itu anak udah berkali-kali Jihoon kasarin, tapi masih aja ngejer-ngejer. Harusnya kalau dia emang jahat dia bakal marah terus berhenti suka sama Jihoon.

Tapi ini enggak.

Apa iya, dia beneran suka sama Jihoon?

"Pikirin aja dulu Jihoon.. aku rasa sebenarnya dia anak yang baik kok.." Hyungseob menepuk bahunya untuk meyakinkannya.

"Tapi kalau gak suka gak usah dipaksain.."

Iya ya, Jihoon kayanya harus pertimbangkan deh.

-0-

Jihoon udah mikirin semaleman, sampai-sampai ia harus merelakan tidur cantiknya. Ia bahkan bela-belain minjam semua surat dari Woojin yang disimpan oleh Daehwi. Jihoon bacain satu-satu dan menganalisanya.

Kesimpulannya?

Jihoon gak ngerti.

Masalahnya itu surat absurd banget isinya. Jihoon yakin Woojin pasti pergi ke Mars dan balik lagi ke bumi cuma buat dapetin inspirasi buat nulis puisi itu. Makanya orang bumi kaya Jihoon mana ngerti maksudnya.

Akhirnya sekarang, Jihoon benar-benar menyesal udah meluangkan waktunya buat berpikir dan mempertimbangkan Woojin. Soalnya dia gak nemu apa-apa yang bikin Woojin keliatan bagus untuknya.

Padahal awalnya Jihoon mulai kasihan sama dia, tapi yang ada anak itu malah tambah keliatan bodohnya dihadapannya.

-0-

Jihoon yang kurang tidur itu beribu-ribu kali lebih menyeramkan dari ia yang biasanya. Kalau ia kurang tidur moodnya itu jelek, terus badannya jadi lemas, mau senyum aja susah. Makanya mukanya ditekuk, dan jangan coba-coba menganggunya.

Berani senggol, siap-siap aja kena bacok.

Hyungseob udah ngerti Jihoon yang begini. Jadi dia udah ngasih warning buat teman-teman sekelasnya untuk libur godain Jihoon dulu pagi ini.

Tadinya Hyungseob mau singkirin dulu hadiah Woojin yang ada di meja Jihoon supaya mood sahabatnya itu gak tambah jelek. Tapi ia terlambat karena Jihoon sudah melihatnya duluan.

Kali ini hadiahnya di dalam box.

Boxnya cantik banget, warnanya pink. Ada bunga-bunga ditempelin diatasnya. Gak kaya biasanya yang absurd bentukannya.

Tapi ternyata respon Jihoon gak seperti yang Hyungseob bayangkan. Jihoon hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia lalu memasukkan box itu dalam tasnya tanpa mengecek isinya sama sekali.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, ia lalu tiduran di mejanya.

Jihoon beneran gak ada tenaga buat ngerespon semua lawakan ini. Sekarang dia berharap satu hari saja, Woojin bisa berhenti mengganggunya.

Jihoon aja capek. Memangnya itu anak gak capek juga apa?

-0-

Karena malas ke kantin Jihoon nitip makanan ke teman-temannya. Hari ini pokoknya Jihoon mau sebisa mungkin menghindari masalah. Walaupun sebenarnya di kelas juga ia tidak aman, tapi setidaknya risikonya bisa lebih diminimalisirkan.

Jihoon mencoret-coret buku tulisnya, menghabiskan waktu sampai teman-temannya tiba dari kantin. Ia malas baca buku, terus kalau disekolah mereka memang dilarang bawa handphone. Jadi ya Jihoon gak tau mau ngapain lagi.

'JIKA AKUUU BUKAN JALANMUUU~

KU BERHENTI MENGHARAPKANMUU

JIKA AKU~

MEMANG TERCIPTA UNTUKMU~

KU KAN MEMILIKIMU~

JODOH PASTI BERTEMU'

tiba-tiba ada suara-suara nyanyian disertai suara riuh orang-orang menyorakinya. Kalau dengar dari suaranya, firasat Jihoon langsung buruk.

Tiba-tiba Daehwi masuk ke kelasnya sambil berlari. Ekspresinya antara cemas campur nahan ketawa. Ia langsung menghampiri Jihoon dan menariknya keluar.

"Jihoon kamu harus lihat!"

Jihoon dibawa keluar kelasnya, dan sampai di depan ia cuma bisa mengurut keningnya.

Tolong, jangan hari ini..

Jihoon udah gak tau mau respon bagaimana lagi ngelihat sumber dari masalahnya beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Si bocah aneh—Park Woojin lengkap memakai jas dan membawa sebuket bunga di tangannya. Di belakangnya—entah dia ngumpulin bala bantuan dari mana, tapi sepertinya semuanya adik kelas, mereka membawa alat musik, gitar yang macem-macem jenisnya yang udah kaya orchestra beneran. Terus ada juga yang lainnya, mereka pake kaos pink dengan tulisan norak.

Woojin ❤ Jihoon

Jihoon rasanya udah mau pingsan di tempat. Ngapain itu bocah bawa rombongan serenade buat dia. Jihoon benar-benar lagi gak mood hari ini, Woojin malah semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya dengan melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini.

Dan demi apa, Ini di koridor sekolah pada jam istirahat. Tentu saja mereka akan jadi tontonan.

Daehwi dan Jinyoung keadaannya sekarang benar-benar gak karuan. Muka keduanya merah karena menahan ketawa, tapi mereka gak enak melihat Jihoon yang kelihatannya bete banget.

Mau tertawa tapi takut kena tampol.

"Lu ngapain?"

Jihoon akhirnya bicara. Suaranya bergetar karena menahan emosinya. Di belakangnya Hyungseob memegangi lengannya, mencoba menahannya dari lepas kendali.

Woojin yang sepertinya tidak menyadari suasana hati Jihoon, sekarang tersenyum-senyum. Ia pun mengisyaratkan orang-orang dibelakangnya untuk mulai memainkan alat musiknya. Anak-anak berbaju pink mulai bernyanyi. Woojin mendekati Jihoon dan menyodorkan bunga.

Musik pun berhenti.

Woojin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia menatap Jihoon yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Park Jihoon. Aku sangat menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Suasana langsung riuh, karena orang-orang yang menonton ikut menyoraki mereka. Namun, masih tidak ada respon dari Jihoon, remaja manis itu masih menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya mengepal disamping tubuhnya.

PLAKKKK

Keadaanya jadi hening saat Jihoon menampar Woojin kencang.

Woojin hanya terdiam di tempatnya saat Jihoon berteriak kalau ia membenci Woojin dan lari menerobos barisan orang-orang yang berkerumun di sekeliling mereka.

Woojin tidak mengerti, mengapa Jihoon begitu marah padanya. Apakah ia sudah melewati batas?

"Woojin.."

Woojin mendongak dan melihat Hyungseob, sahabat Jihoon yang dulu pernah ia ganggu, sedang bicara padanya. Sekarang orang-orang disekitar mereka sudah bubar, karena mereka pun merasa canggung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Maafkan dia ya, hari ini memang suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik, dan sepertinya ia salah paham denganmu."

"Tapi aku tau kok kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya.."

Woojin mengangguk. "Ya, aku gak pernah suka sama orang lain seperti aku menyukainya.."

"Kalau begitu apakah kau akan menyerah?"

Woojin tersenyum, namun terlihat ada kesedihan di matanya. "Aku tidak akan menyerah, tapi mungkin untuk saat ini aku akan memberikannya waktu. Mungkin memang yang aku lakukan benar-benar menganggunya saat ini. "

"Oleh karena itu aku akan sabar menunggunya.."

-0-

 **Yay, chapter 2!**

 **terima kasih untuk yang udah baca dan review..**

 **semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini, selamat membaca! :))**


	3. Chapter 3

_**If falling for you is crazy**_

 _ **Then I'm going out of my mind..**_

.

.

Jihoon berlari ke arah belakang gym sekolah. Ia jongkok disitu dan menangis. Ia benar-benar kesal. Woojin benar-benar keterlaluan. Jika tujuannya memang membuat Jihoon marah padanya, usahanya tadi benar-benar sukses.

Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa Woojin begitu berniat untuk mengerjainya seperti itu. Apa gak cukup Jihoon nunjukkin kalau dia gak suka dengan semua kelakuannya beberapa hari terakhir ini?

Ia benar-benar merasa dipermainkan saat ini, khususnya harga dirinya.

Moodnya buruk karena kurang tidur, diperparah dengan perlakuan Woojin padanya.

Jihoon bukan anak yang lemah, tapi saat ini ia benar-benar mau menangis. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

"Jihoon.."

Jihoon bisa mendengar suara Hyungseob dari sebelahnya. Jihoon selama ini adalah orang yang selalu melindungi Hyungseob, ia selalu berusaha untuk terlihat kuat dihadapannya. Jihoon sebenarnya malu kalau sampai menangis di hadapan Hyungseob, tapi ia cuma butuh orang untuk bersandar saat ini.

"Hyungseob..."

Hyungseob menghela nafasnya melihat Jihoon yang banjir air mata, walaupun Jihoon tidak pernah sekalipun menangis dihadapannya, ia tau kalau Jihoon itu juga sensitif hatinya. Hyungseob duduk disebelah sahabatnya itu dan merangkulnya, membiarkannya bersandar di bahunya.

"Aku gak ngerti sama dia Hyungseob.."

"Apa aku begitu salah sama dia, sampai dia ngejahatin aku kaya begini?"

Suara Jihoon bergetar, ia berusaha menahan tangisnya. Hyungseob menepuk-nepuk bahu Jihoon untuk menenangkannya. Hyungseob memilih tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan menunggu Jihoon sampai ia menjadi lebih tenang.

Setelah dirasa sudah lebih baik, Hyungseob melepas rangkulannya dan menatap Jihoon langsung ke wajahnya. Ia pun mengusap sisa air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Memberikannya senyuman untuk lebih menenangkannya.

"udah selesai kan nangisnya?"

Jihoon mengangguk. Ia lalu tertawa karena malu.

Hyungseob tersenyum, ia mengelus kepala Jihoon. "Jihoon,gini deh, aku mau ngomong sama kamu.."

Jihoon hanya terdiam, ia menatap Hyungseob dan menunggu sahabatnya itu mengucapkan sesuatu padanya."aku gak belain siapa-siapa dalam kasus ini. Tapi cobalah kamu pikir dulu apakah Woojin benar-benar jahat padamu? "

Jihoon menatap Hyungseob kebingungan, "Maksudmu?"

Hyungseob tersenyum. Ia menatap Jihoon langsung di matanya. "Kalau dia jahat ngapain dia ngelakuin semua ini, capek-capek ngumpulin banyak orang cuma buat nyatain cinta buat kamu, terus bela-belain nulis surat, bikin puisi buat kamu tiap hari.."

"Nganterin makanan, kasih hadiah.. emangnya ada orang rela berkorban sebegitunya, kalau dia gak beneran suka sama kamu?"

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya. "Dia tau aku gak suka digituin, dia cuma mau ganggu aku aja!"

Hyungseob menghela nafasnya, kadang sahabatnya ini memang sangat keras kepala. "Kamu yakin? Coba pikirin baik-baik deh. Atau coba tanya orang-orang disekitar kamu, mengenai pendapat mereka tentang Woojin? Apa benar Woojin cuma mau ganggu atau beneran suka sama kamu?"

"Kadang kita juga butuh pendapat orang loh, karena gak selamanya perpektif kita selalu benar.."

Jihoon merenung, yang dikatakan Hyungseob itu benar. Selama ini ia tidak suka dengan kelakuan Woojin karena ia sudah terlanjur berburuk sangka padanya. Jadi semua yang ia lakukan selalu terlihat salah dihadapannya. Woojin memang suka malu-maluin, tapi sebenarnya yang dilakukannya itu gak jahat kok.

Nah, kalau Woojin beneran suka sama dia, berarti Jihoon jahat dong. Bayangin aja, dia udah ngumpulin keberanian, terus usaha buat nembak dia, eh malah ditampar.

Jihoon jadi merasa bersalah.

"Gimana?" Tanya Hyungseob.

"Duh Hyungseob, jadi selama ini aku yang jahat ya sama dia?"

"Maaf.."

Hyungseob tertawa. "Lah kok minta maafnya sama aku, ya sama Woojin dong, kasian tuh dia lagi patah hati loh.."

Jihoon menunduk, ia mencebikkan bibirnya dan terlihat mau menangis. Beneran, Jihoon jadi merasa bersalah banget sama Woojin. "Ta. Tapi aku beneran gak ada perasaan buat dia sama sekali.."

Hyungseob mengangguk. Ia menepuk kepala Jihoon lembut. "Yaudah kalau Jihoon emang gak ada perasaan buat dia, ya cepetan bilang baik-baik ke dia. Kalau kaya gitu kan mungkin dia bakal nyerah, terus gak akan penasaran lagi sama kamu.."

"Iya ya.. tapi aku gak enak ngomongnya.."

Hyungseob mencubit pipi Jihoon. "Ayolah, kamu harus dewasa Jihoon, kalau salah minta maaf, terus jelasin semuanya baik-baik sama dia. "

"Kalian berdua ini sama-sama salah paham loh.."

Jihoon mengangguk. Hyungseob ini selalu bersikap dewasa. Selama ini seperti Jihoon yang selalu melindungi Hyungseob, padahal bagi Jihoon, Hyungseob lah yang lebih melindunginya, ia selalu bisa menjadi sandaran setiap Jihoon ada masalah, dan ia pun selalu bersikap dewasa dan membimbingnya di saat Jihoon berbuat salah.

"Makasih ya Hyungseob, kalau begitu aku akan bicara padanya.."

-0-

Ini sudah dua hari setelah kejadian Jihoon menampar Woojin di depan umum. Walaupun Jihoon sudah berjanji pada Hyungseob untuk minta maaf pada Woojin, ia masih belum ada keberanian untuk melakukannya.

Hyungseob setiap harinya sudah mengingatkannya, tetapi Jihoon masih gak bisa. Rasanya ia ciut setiap mau menemui Woojin. Itu karena ia memang sangat merasa bersalah padanya.

Jihoon pun setiap hari menunggu Woojin akan menghampirinya seperti yang selalu dilakukannya waktu itu, dengan begitu Jihoon pun bisa tanpa canggung meminta maaf padanya. Tapi ia sepertinya terlalu berharap banyak, mana ada orang yang akan tetap bersikap biasa saja setelah diperlakukan begitu jahat.

Jihoon memang keterlaluan.

Jam istirahat akan segera berakhir. Karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan, Jihoon pun membuka tasnya mempersiapkan buku pelajaran yang akan dipakai pada jam selanjutnya. Saat mencari-cari bukunya ia menemukan kotak pink dengan hiasan bunga yang sudah mulai rontok yang diberikan Woojin pada hari itu padanya.

Jihoon benar-benar lupa dengan keberadaannya. Setelah kejadian itu ia malah lebih galau, sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya lagi, termasuk apa yang ada di tasnya.

Jihoon mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Isinya adalah kumpulan origami berbentuk bintang kecil, dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak, mungkin ada sampai 500 buah. Selain itu ada sebuah botol kecil dengan gulungan kertas di dalamnya.

Jihoon mengambil kertas dalam botol itu dan membuka gulungannya.

' _Dear Jihoon._

 _Di suratku yang sekarang ini, aku tidak akan membuat puisi yang payah lagi. Walaupun sebenarnya banyak sekali kata-kata dipikiranku yang ingin aku ungkapkan mengenai keindahanmu. Tapi, aku begitu buruk dalam berpuisi. Jadi sepertinya lebih baik aku hentikan saja._

 _Jujur saja, aku benar-benar menyukaimu Jihoon, dan aku tidak bohong. Walaupun kamu pasti tidak percaya, jangankan kamu, aku sendiri pun tidak percaya dengan diriku yang jatuh cinta padamu seperti ini, mengingat aku baru bertemu denganmu, dan kesan pertama pertemuan kita sangat buruk._

 _Kamu ini berbeda, hanya kamu yang bisa membuat aku benar-benar menyukai seseorang seperti ini._

 _Aku bahkan mungkin sudah terlihat seperti orang gila ya?_

 _Maafkan aku, tapi percayalah kalau rasa sukaku untukmu benar-benar tulus._

 _Aku membuat bintang-bintang ini, pada saat malam-malam aku memikirkanmu. Bintang-bintang ini adalah sebagai bentuk harapanku untuk memilikimu._

 _Semoga kamu menyukainya._

 _Salam sayang,_

 _Park Woojin.'_

Jihoon menghela nafasnya selesai membaca surat itu, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Jadi selama ini Woojin benar-benar menyukainya. Ia jadi tambah merasa bersalah telah berprasangka buruk padanya. Mana ia belum sempat meminta maaf lagi.

Dan ternyata surat ini diberikan padanya sebelum Woojin menembaknya di depan umum pada waktu itu. Coba saat itu ia membacanya, mungkin Jihoon tidak akan melakukan hal jahat padanya.

"Hai manis, kok ngelamun?"

Jihoon terdiam, apa ia sedang berhalusinasi, kok tiba-tiba ada suara Woojin disini ya?

"Adek kok nunduk aja, abang jadi gak bisa liat senyum manisnya kan?"

Pendengaran Jihoon gak salah, ia pun mendongak dan menemukan Woojin sedang duduk di kursi hadapannya. Dan seperti biasanya, ia cengar-cengir bahagia melihat Jihoon.

"Eh, ada apa ini?"

Woojin terkejut saat Jihoon menarik tangannya dan membawanya berlari. Woojin tidak tahu kemana orang yang disukainya ini akan membawanya, tapi ia pasrah saja. Lagipula ia sangat menyukai bagaimana Jihoon memegang tangannya. Tangannya benar-benar lembut, dan terasa hangat. Kadang Woojin tidak percaya kalau tangan itulah yang telah memberikan pukulan yang mematikan padanya.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti saat tiba di belakang gym sekolah. Mereka sama-sama bersandar di tembok untuk menstabilkan nafas masing-masing. Woojin tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. Ia tidak menyangka ia bisa berduaan seperti ini dengan Jihoon.

"Park Woojin.."

Jihoon sekarang menatapnya dengan ekpresi yang tidak terbaca. Woojin tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon, apakah sekarang Jihoon marah lagi padanya? Apakah ia akan kena pukul lagi? Woojin pasrah saja.

"Aku minta maaf.."

 _Eh?_

"Apa?"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf Woojin.."

"Sikapku padamu dua hari yang lalu—eh, tidak-tidak, bahkan hari-hari sebelumnya, benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Aku tidak seharusnya memukulmu seperti itu, dan tidak seharusnya aku selalu berbuat kasar padamu. "

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku.."

Woojin tersenyum. Ia sebenarnya berpikir mau mengusili Jihoon lagi, tapi melihat Jihoon yang terlihat begitu merasa bersalah padanya ia jadi tidak tega.

"Itu bukan salah kamu sepenuhnya kok.. aku rasa kalau jadi kamu aku juga bakal melakukan hal itu.."

"Aku juga minta maaf, karena tingkahku yang norak banget kaya gitu. Aku udah mikirin baik-baik sih setelah kamu tampar aku waktu itu,

"Aku sadar kalau yang aku lakukan ke kamu itu memang keterlaluan juga.."

"Baru kali ini aku benar-benar suka sama seseorang, dan aku gak tau bagaimana harus bertindak. " Woojin tersenyum canggung, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sebenaranya, Aku hanya ingin supaya kamu tau apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi jatuhnya malah kelihatan gangguin ya?"

"Aku.."

Jihoon menatap Woojin kebingungan, bocah bergingsul itu tiba-tiba berhenti saat berbicara.

"Duh, aku masih gak bisa kalau dilihatin dari dekat sama kamu kaya gini.." Ia menutupi wajahnya yang memerah padam. "Aku jadi lupa mau ngomong apa.."

Jihoon tertawa mendengar perkataan Woojin. Memang sebegitunya ya efek Jihoon sama dia?

"Jangan lebay deh.."

Woojin menggeleng. "Beneran aku gak bohong." Dia narik tangan Jihoon dan menaruhnya di dadanya.

"Kamu rasain kan gimana debar jantungku?"

Jihoon tersenyum, jantung Woojin memang benar-benar berdebar kencang, ia bisa merasakan pada telapak tangannya saat ini. Jihoon menunduk, entah kenapa jantungnya jadi ikut berdebar juga karenanya.

"Terima kasih ya udah suka sama aku.."

"Tapi Woojin, maaf, aku tetap gak bisa nerima kamu jadi pacarku.."

Woojin melepas tangan Jihoon. Ia pun menatap Jihoon yang sekali lagi terlihat begitu merasa bersalah padanya.

"Aku tahu kok.." Woojin tertawa.

"Lagipula terlalu dini buat kamu untuk menerima cintaku. Karena gak semua orang bisa bikin orang jatuh cinta dengan begitu cepat seperti kamu, Jihoon.."

"Gak apa-apa kok.. santai aja.." ia menepuk bahu Jihoon, dan Jihoon pun langsung tersenyum setelahnya. Jihoon jadi agak lega mengetahui Woojin yang tidak marah walaupun telah ditolak olehnya.

"tapi Jihoon.."

"Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf padamu karena aku sepertinya belum bisa menyerah tentangmu.."

Ia menatap Jihoon lekat. " aku masih ingin membuatmu menyukaiku juga.."

"Bolehkah aku tetap berusaha?"

"Aku janji deh, sekarang usaha ku tidak akan norak lagi, aku akan mendekatimu secara _gentle_.. "

"dan tidak akan ada lagi puisi-puisi aneh untukmu.."

"Aku janji.."

Jihoon tertawa. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Woojin. "Tentu saja, aku gak masalah kalau kamu mau usaha.."

"Tapi aku gak janji bisa nerima kamu dikemudian hari.. semuanya tergantung usahamu."

Woojin tersenyum lebar, ia terlihat begitu lega dengan jawaban Jihoon. "Terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong sebelum mulai dari awal lagi usahaku, aku mau tanya sebenarnya kamu suka tipe yang seperti apa sih?"

Jihoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan terkekeh. "Aku suka yang dewasa, pinter, berkarisma dan..

"Ganteng."

Woojin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kalau ganteng aja aku sih udah..tapi yang lain bisa diusahakan kok."

Jihoon memukul lengannya. "Idih, pede banget.."

"Gak usah berubah sih, ngapain juga jadi orang lain.. bikin aja aku suka dengan bagaimana kamu yang sebenarnya.."

"Aku gak suka yang palsu-palsu.."

Woojin mengela nafasnya lega. Sepertinya setelah ini ia harus meminta nasehat dari pakar cinta bagaimana menaklukan hati seseorang seperti Park Jihoon ini. Mungkin ia juga bisa bertanya pada ayahnya, bagaimana caranya menaklukan cinta ibunya dulu. Tapi sebelumnya ia memang harus mengubah kesan Jihoon dulu padanya.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku jadi temanmu? Dengan begitu aku bisa lebih tau dirimu, dan kamu pun bisa lebih tau aku.." Wojin mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Jihoon. Jihoon melihat ke arah tangannya dan masih menahan diri untuk menyambutnya.

"Aku gak masalah sih, tapi aku tau kalau kamu ada motifnya loh temenan sama aku.."

Woojin mengangguk "Lah memang itu tujuannya, kalau kamu tau kan aku gak bakal kena _friendzone_ lama-lama.."

"Siapa tau kamu bakalan sering mikirin aku juga, terus lama-lama jatuh cinta juga sama aku.."

Jihoon memutar matanya. "Ih kepedean banget. Usaha dulu, baru bisa ngomong.."

Jihoon menerima jabatan tangam Woojin dan mengayunkannya. "Baiklah, sekarang ini kau temanku Park Woojin."

"Dan tolonglah, jangan ngelakuin hal yang norak mulai dari sekarang."

"Jangan pake istilah tahun 90-an lagi terus gak usah kasih aku hadiah-hadiah lagi, karena itu buang-buang uang orang tuamu.."

"Dan yang paling penting, puisi absurd atau gombalan gak jelas- _is a big no_."

Woojin mengusak rambut Jihoon sambil tertawa. "Jahat banget, kamu gak tau kan kalau aku sampe gak tidur cuma buat mikirin puisi-puisi itu.."

"Aku sedih nih dibilang absurd.."

Jihoon tertawa. "Yee, Emang iya kok, kalau gak percaya baca aja sendiri.."

-fin-

 **Akhirnya selesai juga!**

 **makasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah baca dan review! :))**

 **semoga suka dengan endingnya yaaa..**


End file.
